1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically washing a curved sheet of glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known glass sheet washing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 2-1290. The disclosed glass sheet washing apparatus comprises a staggered array of vertically movable and rotatable washing disks arranged perpendicularly to the direction in which a glass sheet is horizontally fed by a conveyor. Each of the washing disks is made of sponge that is elastically deformable in conformity with different glass shapes. In the case where a glass sheet to be washed is of a largely curved configuration such as for use as an automobile windshield, however, the conventional washing disks cannot be elastically deformed sufficiently enough to follow the surface curvature of the curved glass sheet. If the washing disks were used to wash the largely curved glass sheet, then they would impose undue stresses on the glass sheet, tending to crack or break the glass sheet while washing the glass sheet.